To Start Anew
by MidnightIllumination1222
Summary: Hiccup decides to tell his dad his secret, and things go as expected. He starts his new life on his own, hoping to live peacefully, but what will happen when he crosses paths with a handsome stranger? Will they heal each other or just end up getting more broken? Warning- Toothcup, yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read. Modern AU. Rating may change to M later on
1. To Start Anew

_**Here is a reminder that this is a Toothcup fic which means it is boyXboy or slash, whatever you want to call it. I WILL NOT accept ANY flames regarding this fact period. So those of you who hate everyone who isn't straight, I suggest you hit the back button like, right now.**_

_**For those of you who read this and unfollow and unfavorite my other stories, I am saddened that you feel that way and hope that you might someday learn to feel differently.**_

_**Everyone else, enjoy!**_

(Hiccup's POV)

I sighed as I stepped into my new home, pulling my shoes off and placing my coat on the hook I had installed a few days ago. I had expected this, even planned for it, but it was still a slap in the face when Dad kicked me out.

I looked around at the apartment Astrid and I had decorated. Astrid had helped me through so much, from sticking up for me when the kids at school picked on me, to just listening to me when I needed a pair of ears to hear me out. She was there, holding me up, taking care of me. She helped to fill that void in my life where a mother should have been. Where a father should have been. Where an older sister should have been.

My older sister was born without a heartbeat- died before she had a chance to live. Mom died giving birth to me- I came to early, had the umbilical cord wrapped around my neck, and tried to come out feet first. Guess you could say I was bad luck from the start. The doctors tried to turn me around, but it didn't work. My mom had a C-section after being in labor for over 50 hours. She died three hours after seeing me for the first time, taking most of Dad's heart with her. To this day, he still blames me for her death.

Because of that, Dad was always ignoring me, neglecting me. Astrid was the first person to care about me, she took care of me when I was sick, helped me when I was hurt, and made sure I had three meals, regular showers, and clothes that matched. She replaced my mother and my father, and loved me, but that thought didn't ease the pain. I killed my mother and my father hates me. I've always disappointed him, he never listens to me, and he is never there for me. Why should I care what he thinks? I shouldn't. Yet I do.

'Stop it, stop it stop it STOP IT! I need to stop thinking about this...' I thought. I was about to go grab something out of the fridge when I remembered one minor detail. I forgot to buy food yesterday when Astrid and I were in town. "Damn, I have to go to the store."

I slipped my shoes back on and snagged my coat on my way out the door. As I walked down the street (the store was only a few blocks away) I recalled what had happened earlier today.

I told my dad about my sexuality, knowing that he wouldn't like it, and we got into an argument. I was planning on moving out no matter what, but I just wish I could have left on better terms.

Astrid and I have been preparing for this for WEEKS, she has known for quite awhile, but told me recently that I needed to tell my dad. Though I'm only 19 I have collected quite an amount of money, what with my job as a carpenter apprenticed under Gobber, an old friend of my dad's, and all the scholarships because of my intelligence level. I had more than enough to rent a small two-bedroom, one bath house. Gobber is the only other person who knows about my sexuality and he helped me rent the house. I already had the money, but who would let a nineteen year old guy rent a house?

I made the kitchen table and the coffee table, with help from Gobber, and we found the beds and couch from different places across town. Yesterday, Astrid and I finished repainting the walls and touching up the decorations. Today, I gave my dad the news and moved out. All I need now is supplies (cleaning products, shampoo, conditioner, toilet paper, etc.), but Astrid and I are going shopping tomorrow.

I rounded the corner and was about to walk into the store when I heard some shouting coming from down an alley not too far away. I looked over to where the commotion was coming from just in time to see a figure run out of the alley only to be stopped by at least five more figures. I saw one of the five start to punch the first figure and knew that I had to do something.

Running towards the small group I punched one of them in the face and kicked another in the groin before any of them had time to react. I dodged a punch and tripped a guy who tried to run at me and pin me to the ground. The one on the ground groaned when I stepped on him to avoid getting knocked off my feet.

I was surprised when two hands appeared out of nowhere, one clapped over my mouth, the other placing a knife in a convenient spot on my neck. I froze, before he pushed me forward, off of his buddy. Bad move. He tripped over the guy's arm and fell forward, giving me just enough room to slip my hand up between his hand and my neck. I grabbed his wrist and twisted, swiftly moving and regripping my hold on him to push him forward and hold his arm behind his back, pushing up lightly, just enough so he felt the pain. I shifted our bodies so we were facing the other four and applied more pressure to his trapped arm when he struggled. I slipped the knife out of his palm and placed it at his own neck, making sure the others were watching. I made sure to sure to make my voice low and menacing when I spoke to them.

"I suggest that you all leave _now_." I have never seen anyone run as fast as those three ran away from me, the fourth following close behind. As soon as I let go of the guy I was holding he ran away too, looking back over his shoulder at me like I was some kind of homicidal maniac. Boy was I glad Astrid forced me to attend all those Karate and self-defense lessons. After watching them retreat I finally turned to the guy they were going to beat up and froze, surprised. He was the handsomest guy I have ever seen.

He was tall, a few inches taller than me, 6 foot 1 maybe? With jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and strong features. He was bleeding in many places and he looked like he was gonna pass out at any moment.

"D-do you want to tell me what happened?" He shook his head and tried to walk away, successfully falling on his face. I helped him up, threw his arm over my shoulders and helped him walk down the street to my house. I thanked the gods that I had acquired some muscle from working in Gobber's shop. Because DAMN was he heavy.

I was relieved when we finally got to my house. I pushed the door open and sat him down at the kitchen table, thankful that Astrid had made me put a first aid kit in the bathroom, my accident-prone tendencies in mind. After cleaning him up and unsuccessfully getting an explanation from the dark-haired stranger I showed him to my spare bedroom and decided to call it a night. I would get groceries in the morning.


	2. To Start Anew2

This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful 1stPrelude for giving me inspiration to write and helping me fix up chapter 1 ^.^ I'm so grateful for her help! :-) Enjoy, and tell me what you like/dislike about it (I'M NOT SAYING FLAME THE BL, it is my story and in this story, Hiccup x Toothless.)

Disclaimer; I don't own HTTYD, DreamWorks does.

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

I checked the clock on my phone for what seemed like the thousandth time. 4:30 a.m. Of course I can't sleep any longer, I have a complete stranger sleeping in the bedroom next to me! 'Why should I stay in bed any longer? He should be okay for a little bit while I go to the grocery store, it's not like I can sleep anymore anyways.'

I sighed as I lifted the covers and slid out of bed, the familiar pain hitting when I heard it.

_Clunk_

'Crap! I forgot to take of my prosthetic last night!' I carefully took off the offending piece of metal and rubbed the tender flesh. It wasn't a new thing to me, only having 1 1/2 legs I mean. I lost my leg over six years ago, and am pretty used to it by now, but I am not now, nor will I ever be, used to the never-ending pain the stump inflicts. It aches when I walk, it aches more when I stand for too long, it aches even more during winter, but most of all; it just _aches_.

I sighed again, then hopped out of my room and across the hall the bathroom. I snatched a small towel from the cupboard by the shower and hopped back to my room, collapsing onto my bed once more. I carefully wrapped the towel around the stump, applying as little pressure as possible before putting the prosthetic back on. I groaned softly as I stood up, willing away the pain.

_Step, clunk. Step clunk._

I walked into the kitchen and made a list of everything I needed before grabbing my wallet and coat and slipping out the door, making sure to relock it. My shopping spree took about 45 minutes, but to me, it felt like hours. I was so sure that my leg was gonna fall off at any moment.

Returning to the apartment I carefully put everything in the cupboards, trying to be as quiet as I could, conscious of the other person in the house.

With a start I realised how hungry I was. I grabbed the new bag of pancake mix and started making some. Even though I'm clumsy I learned to take care of myself because of Dad's lack of participation in the caretaking department. I may not be a world class chef, but I do know my way around the kitchen.

I let myself hum as I worked, cracking a few eggs over the stove and pausing every once in a while to flip the pancakes. Because I was so engrossed in what I was doing it took me a little bit to realize that someone was watching me.

Looking over my shoulder I jumped slightly, surprised. "G-good morning," I mumbled, putting the eggs and pancakes onto the table. "I hope you like pancakes, because that's really all I have for now. I just moved in here and am still settling in."

He grunted in response. "It's fine. Thanks for the food."

"Y-you're welcome, the forks are over here," I told him, grabbing the bag of plastic forks from one of the grocery bags.

We ate in silence. I was trying to think of something to say when his deep voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"You said you just moved here, but you don't look over 17," he didn't say it, but I could tell what he was getting at.

"I'm 19 actually, though I don't really want to talk about why I'm here..." he nodded in understanding, I could tell he wasn't really one to pry.

"You didn't have to save me back there, I could have handled it."

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? They beat your ass!"

"Ooh, that doesn't hurt my pride at all," I could hear the sarcasm.

"Well, it's true. Besides, you were hurt so badly I would have been shocked it you could have thrown a punch. Plus, you looked like you hadn't slept in days. Speaking of your condition, how are you feeling? You look more rested, but I do want to have another look at your wounds." I said, throwing my paper plate in the garbage.

"'M fine," he said, finishing his food.

"Okay," I said. "Then bring me your plate."

He got up to comply, standing and wincing before groaning in pain.

"That's what I thought," I told him, sitting him down and taking his plate to the trash. I retrieved the first-aid kit from the counter where I had left it the night before and seated myself next to him so I could check on his wounds. He was reluctant to take his shirt off, but when I told him I had already seen his chest and would manually take it off if I had to, he slowly complied.

He had lots of bruising, and scars that looked like they were from knives, but I still couldn't help but admire how toned his body was. I was amazed and fascinated by his sculpted muscles and couldn't help but feel jealous. His dark green eyes held secrets that I couldn't help but want to uncover. He had messy black hair that I wanted to run my fingers through, it looked so soft! His face was very defined, and I get the feeling that, born in another place at another time, he could have been a model. I tried to moved quickly and carefully, trying not to linger over his strong muscles, but it was hard.

"You're okay, but that's gotta hurt like hell and I don't want you to do yourself harm by moving around too much," he nodded mutely, not meeting my eyes. I suddenly realized that I had forgotten something important.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I totally forgot, what is your name?" He looked up at me, taken aback.

"Toothless. Call me Toothless." Weird name, but I was in no place to judge.

"My name is Hiccup, nice to meet you." The bastard actually started laughing!

"Hiccup, huh?" I flushed, embarrassed.

"W-well you're in no place to judge!" He stopped laughing.

"I guess not." I guess I hit a sore spot. I didn't know what to say to make it less awkward, so I got up and returned the first aid kit to its spot in the bathroom.

Up until now, I hadn't even thought about my prosthetic, but walking back towards the kitchen became a painful reminder. Stepping from the carpet in the living room to the tile in the kitchen I almost tripped, making the prosthetic rub against the tender flesh of my stump.

"Shit," I groaned, leaning against the counter. Toothless jumped up to help me, wincing at his own pain. Nevertheless he was immediately at my side, helping me to sit down.

"You didn't have to do that, I know that you are already hurting." I said when I was seated.

"I know, but I did. Anyways, what's the matter with your left leg?" Way to dodge the bullet buddy.

"I-it's nothing, it-"

"I'm not stupid, it's obviously not 'nothing'."

"I-" I sighed, defeated. I lifted my pant leg, trying not to cry out. I carefully undid the straps of the prosthetic while he watched with wide eyes. Pulling it off, I showed him my stump, blushing when he continually stared at it for a few minutes.

"How did it happen?" He whispered, his eyes still glued to the irritated skin.

I blushed, not meeting his eyes. "A car accident when I was young, I got hit by a car and well," I shrugged, not really wanting to finish.

To my relief, he nodded in understanding. "I'm so sorry."

I looked away. "You don't have to apologize, it obviously wasn't your fault."

He nodded, still staring at my leg. Feeling uncomfortable, I started to put my prosthetic back on.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my arm.

"What?"

"I'm no doctor, but I don't think that you should put that back on..."

"What else am I going to do? I can't walk without it!"

"Well, I still think that you should at least wait a little bit before putting it back on..."

I rolled my eyes. "And what are you going to do to help me walk, carry me?"

"That can be arranged."

"No, I was being sarcastic, I didn't really, I mean, you're still hurt, and," I knew I was babbling, but I was so nervous...

He chuckled at my bumbling, "it's ok, I'm not a weakling, I can handle a little pain."

"Whatever." We lapsed into silence.

"Oh!" I suddenly said. "I forgot to tell you, um, well... you know..."

"Yeah?" He asked, succeeding in making me even more nervous.

"You, um, you can stay here as long as you need!" I blurted, then blushed a deep red. "Well, I mean, 'cause you're recovering and all..."

He smiled gratefully. "Thanks for the offer, I uh, I appreciate it."

"I-it's nothing..." I was trying to think of something else to say to him when the doorbell rang.

"Crap!" I said, annoyed.

"What?" He asked, bemused.

"I forgot, my best friend Astrid is coming to go shopping with me, she's always worrying about me and insisted that she come help me." I explained, rushing to put the prosthetic back on.

"Oh." He said.

"Would you come with us? I trust you, but not enough to leave you here alone for a few hours." I stood, rubbing the back of my neck in discomfort.

"Alright," he said. "That's understandable, I mean, you met me only yesterday."

I knew what Astrid was going to say when she saw Toothless, I just hope that she doesn't say it loud enough for him to hear... I sighed. 'This is gonna gonna be a _long_ day...'


	3. To Start Anew 3

It's been a while! Sorry guys, not even supposed to be here haha but hey I'm a rebel! I'm sorry for those that actually like the shit I call writing, but I hope y'all like this stuff. PM me if ya ever wanna talk ^.^ I'd appreciate reviews too!

* * *

After a while, and some reluctant bandaging, I was able to put my prosthetic back on with less pain. I couldn't help thinking about Toothless though, he's hot! Though that's not really an excuse... 'face it Hiccup, you have a stranger that you just met in your house.' I sighed. It appeared I needed to get to know the guy better. Especially before Astrid gets here.

Before I could say anything though, he spoke. "So... um, what do you like to do? You know.. in your free time..?" He looked awkward, but I could tell he was trying to get to know me. Really just saving me from having to start the conversation.

"Well, I don't get the chance to do a whole lot... between college full time and my job, I'm busy," I offered a crooked smile, to which he returned with a hint of a smile.

"Ah, where do you work?"

"An old family friend hired me at his carpenters shop. Been working there for a few years now. Believe it or not, I was a weak scrawny kid, so Dad thought it would toughen me up," I half mimicked my dad's burly attributes, surprising myself at how comfortable I was around him. "Anyways, whenever I get a moment I usually just draw. What do you do in your spare time?"

He looked at me sadly "Not a whole lot, as I don't get much free time either." It didn't look like he wanted to add to that, but I needed to know some things, even though I hate prying.

"Look, I mean, I understand I'm a stranger and all, but you're kinda staying in my house and I'm literally gonna go to hell for you when Astrid gets here... so I'd appreciate anything you could tell me..."

He nodded in understanding, though still appeared reluctant. "Okay how about this," I tried. "You tell me something about you, and I'll tell you something about me. Okay?"

He nodded, relaxing a bit. "Alright, uh, well; oh I know! When I was four, we moved here from Canada."

I smirked, not being able to hold back "Canada eh?" I giggled, and he rolled his eyes. "It's alright, my parents actually met in Russia, and my dad moved here to be with my mom." He nodded, seeming interested.

We continued, sharing light details about our lives, before I heard a knock at the door. "Shit," I muttered, standing a little to fast and groaning in pain. Toothless quickly got up, wincing at his own pain, but looked more concerned about me.

"'M fine," I muttered, shuffling to the door, with him close behind.

When I opened the door, Astrid came bustling in, wearing her signature blue t-shirt/jean skirt/leggings look. I don't bother with pleasantries anymore, I learned long ago she just comes right in. She started to ask about my leg, and how I slept, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Toothless.

"Hiccup," I winced, as her voice was low. "Who is this?" She turned to look at me, and I looked away, she is scary when she's like this!

"Astrid, this is Toothless. I, uh, he's the son of one of Gobber's friends and he introduced us a while back but we haven't actually really hung out until now but we've been texting and stuff and we finally hung out last night but he got in a, um.." My rambling trailed off for a second as I searched for an answer to his injuries, which she was subtly looking over.

"Fight," Toothless supplied, going along with my lie, giving me a small smirk at my quick thinking, but I assume Astrid took it as he was proud of himself, because she glared at him for getting me in trouble.

"Yeah, so he ended up crashing here last night." I finished, giving her a derpy smile.

I could tell she didn't completely believe my story, but I squirmed a little as she looked me over for injuries before noticing me wince as I shifted weight onto my prosthetic. "Okay, I guess I won't ask, what y'all do is your business, but you are gonna turn around and go in the kitchen so I can make sure your injuries are properly dealt with." She followed us, as I insisted on walking by myself.

"Anyways, I'm Astrid, what's your name?" She asked, relaxing a bit as she got to work on my leg, used to helping me whenever it got inflamed.

"Most people call me Toothless," he replied easily, sitting down near us. She nodded, giving a small smile.

"Cool," she nodded, refocusing on my leg when I bit back a whimper from the sting of the antiseptic. "I know I know." She said soothingly, carefully redressing it.

"Wow, you're good at this." Toothless noted, watching intently.

She shrugged. "Mum's a nurse and I've been trained in first aid, plus I have six brothers and sisters."

He nodded, but didn't say anything more as she stood up to let me reattach my prosthetic as I muttered my thanks. She then set up shop next to Toothless.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what're you doing?" He asked nervously.

"You're pretty beat up too dude. Don't whine it just makes it worse."

I nodded in agreement. "It's simply best not to argue."

"But..." I saw his face, as she had him lift his shirt.

"She doesn't care dude. She has twin brothers two years older than her and she's always cleaning them and their friends up after they do something stupid." he relaxed a little at that, but he still looked uncomfortable. I was just trying my hardest not to stare at him again.

When she finished she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "Heather needs me to help her unpack in a few hours, so we need to get going. Is he coming with us?" She asked me, gesturing towards Toothless.

I looked towards him, "Do you need to go home?" I asked, to continue the fib, and because I wanted to know if he actually wanted to leave.

"Nah, it's the weekend, I got nothing to do so I may as well." I surprised by how relieved I was when he said that.

She nodded and headed for the door, expecting us to follow. I pulled him aside as soon as she was out of earshot and whispered to him "We need to talk when we get back." He nodded, and I saw a flash of fear appear on his features before disappearing as he pulled me to the front door and pretended nothing happened. It bothered me a bit, but it fled my mind as we ran our errands.


	4. To Start Anew 4

**_Alrighty, so a shout out to all those reviewers, y'all are awesome, and I do ask those who haven't to review! I love constructive criticism, and most of these chapters are just kinda hashed out, so if you find mistakes, TELL MEH PLEEEEASE! Danke to all the support!_**

**_In accordance to this chapter: yes, I did promise to some that I'd have this up by the weekend. I am still holding onto the fact that it's before midnight on Sunday! XD anyways, I wrote this in a couple hours, so if you catch a mistake lemme know, and woohoo some Toothless POV action! Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Ugh that was so exhausting!" I whined, collapsing on the couch after kicking my shoes off. Astrid had just dropped us off, and we were taking advantage of the time we had to relax and do nothing.

Toothless chuckled as he did the same. "Man she's bossy," he teased, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, he didn't know the half of it! I laughed anyways though, it felt good to see him so relaxed.

"Oh, there is something we need to talk about..." I turned to face him, biting my lip as I thought about how to go about this and not make it awkward. "Um, well, what is your living situation? I mean, do you have anywhere to go after you leave here?"

He shook his head sadly and avoided my gaze. I nodded, waiting a minute before continuing my thought. "Well, I was thinking, maybe, if you got a job or something to help me pay rent, maybe you could stay here? I mean it's two bedrooms and there's lots of room and well maybe I might get lonely sometimes, and since we seem to have hit it off, I mean I dont wanna have to try and find a roommate or something..." I knew I was babbling, but I just couldn't stop. Eventually I shut up, once I noticed his lopsided grin and his bright shining green eyes. I almost got lost in them before he answered.

"Actually, I think that that could be fun. I can start looking for a job immediately if you'd like, though I don't know how long it will take for me to actually find one.." I beamed. I have a new awesome roommate! We discussed details for a while, until we were both satisfied.

"I think I'm gonna go get my stuff," he said, after a couple minutes of silence. "I've got a few things to take care of before I can officially move in."

I nodded and walked him to the door. "I'll see you soon!" After closing the door I leaned against it and sighed, an idiotic grin on my face. I don't know what's going to come next, but I know I will be able to get through it.

* * *

**Toothless POV~**

**I was smiling like an idiot as I was walking towards the bus stop, heading to the freezing-ice-chest-of-death I call my childhood home. I didn't have much to grab; just a couple of pictures of Luka and my biological mum, along with some clothes, but I felt the need to go back. I managed to slip in undetected, as Dad's goons of friends are usually out getting drunk on weekends instead of laying waste to the house like they do on weekdays while Dad is somewhere else in the world. **

**I don't know what he does, but from what I've seen I don't want to know. My father has always been a very villainous character in my life, especially when he and my step mom left me alone with his either drunk or high (and sometimes both) friends, for days without any reassurance that they would be returning. Everyone knew that his "friends" were just other businessmen trying to smooch off of his reputation, but I don't think it bothered him. He usually ended up using them anyways. Some guys would go out to do something for him and simply never return. Others just got mad and left. He always enjoyed getting rid of those that had overstayed their welcome. **

**The worst though, was the women. Scantily dressed and heavily draped in perfumes, they came and went. Draping themselves over anything and everything just trying to weasel their way in to get something. Some were in it for sex I assume, but others sweet talked guys into giving them money. **

**I grew up watching these happenings, and staying away from those that were trouble. How I managed stay off of the addictive drugs is beyond me, but the times I got slipped those non-addictive hallucination drugs I still shudder to think about. **

**When I was little, my life was very much butterflies, roses, and unicorns tap dancing with penguin, but after my mother finally left my father to get away from the verbal abuse, taking my sister with her, everything became very bleak. I got an education, a tutor came in and got me to study, and the days were okay as long as I stayed out of the way of the drunks, but it was still hard. My sister was an infant when my mother left, still nursing, but the court wouldn't let her take custody of her five year old son in the divorce. My dad's lawyer made sure of that. I don't blame her, I never have, but it still hurt. **

**After turning eighteen, Dad made sure I couldn't immediately leave. I've been trying to get out, and away from him, but he had made it impossible for me to get a job or an apartment while under his roof, always sabotaging every interview and appointment, until now. With Hiccup's help, I feel I might actually have a chance at life, if he doesn't kick me out for being gay that is. **

**I snagged what I needed and slipped out, barely catching the next bus back to Hiccup's apartment.**


	5. To Start Anew 5

**_Alrighty! Somebody suddenly realised they haven't updated in over a month... omg just like life. Sorry for the shorter chap, I'm trying to figure out where I'm going with this, and helpful reviews are well appreciated. And to those Homestuck fans that might be reading this, I have a new fic for it that I've been updating (as a procrastination tool since I didn't know what to write for this one... lol) anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Review if you want more frequent updates!_**

**_A note to those who didn't realise I updated the last chapter! Yes, there is a chapter attached to the AN I left. All ya gotta do is scroll! XD love you guys._**

* * *

I knocked on the door to our apartment, having decided against barging right in. No matter how good we had hit it off, it still wasn't a good idea to spook the guy.

He answered after less than a minute, beaming and letting me in. He's such a dork, but he's adorable in that way. I couldn't help but notice how toned he is though. My morning runs mixed with some weight lifting kept me in shape, but I don't know what the hell he does. And from his personality I highly doubt he's some sort of bodybuilder. He points out the spare bedroom that I slept in last night, and I get set up, noting and appreciating the simple, yet very elegant, queen sized bed resting against the far wall. I hadn't really payed much attention to it before, but now that I have, I realised how beautiful it is. Carved out of deep mahogany, with a metal base and metal supports, it was magnificent. Other than that, the only thing in the room is a closet, but it was nice and cozy all the same.

After putting away my few belongings I left the room, closing the door behind me. I found Hiccup on the couch, a book in hand as he sat, fully engaged in what he was reading. I smiled at that, he's just so adorable. I plopped down next to him, making him jump and blush before closing his book. I tilted my head so I could read the title, interested in what had captivated him.

"Eragon?" I asked, as he blushed a deeper red

"Y-yeah, I love dragons!" He smiled bashfully up at me, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hmm, I've never heard of it..." I said truthfully.

"It's really great! You definitely need to read it!" He said, his face lighting up.

"Would you read it to me?" I asked, praying that I wasn't blushing.

"Sure!" He eagerly opened it to the beginning, starting to read. I smiled and tuned in, his animated storytelling helping me to quickly get into the story. I leaned against him a bit to read over his shoulder, and he shifted to accommodate me. We stayed like that for the rest of the evening, before drifting off to our respective bedrooms when sleep became too overwhelming.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, there was a note on my forehead.

_**Toothless- **_

_**I have work today, but I'll be home around four. Breakfast is wrapped and in the fridge, and sandwich stuff is in the cupboards when you're ready for lunch. The tv remote is on the coffee table if you get bored, and Eragon is there as well. If you need anything, my number is written next to the phone in the kitchen. It was hooked up right before I moved in, so it should work. I'll see you at four, or before then!**_

_**Hiccup**_

I smiled to myself. _He's such a mother hen! _I thought to myself, chuckling and getting out of bed. I didn't bother changing clothes, I was too comfy, but I brushed my hair before going to get myself breakfast. Even though my hair tended to get mussed throughout the day, I brushed it anyways.

After I finsihed eating I moved throughout the house until I found a laptop on a desk tucked into a corner of the living room. I booted it up and clicked on the icon for Google Chrome, and started my search for a job.


End file.
